


Perfect illusion

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan, Josiah Trelawny X Dutch Van Der Linde





	1. The truth

Trelawny lives now with the Van Der Linde Gang in Clements Point. They have finally enough money and have solved all their problems. Micah is finally dead. What you deserve is what you get. But Trelawny acting weird in the eyes of the others. They know that he's a magican. He did this raven trick with Mrs. Grimshaw and the beautiful bird trick on Mary-Beth. They loved and love his tricks. But they think that there's something wrong with the Englishman.

,,Trelawny, come out here now!" Dutch shouts.

The Englishman flinch, before he walks out of his tent and to the camp fire, where the whole camp is gathered.

,,What is it Dutch?" He asks with his soft English voice.

,,Are you really that person that you tell us that you are?" Dutch askes.

,,No Dutch. I mean I'm a magican yes. But this is not how I normally look. This is just an Illusion which I can keep up as long as I want and whenever I want." The Englishman Sighs.

,,What do you mean Josiah?" Arthur says.

,,Yes. What do you mean that this is not how you normaly look?" Dutch growls.

Everybody looks at Josiah in shock and some are afraid. It's quiet. Josiah dosent know if he should show himself.

,,Show it or leave now and never come back!" Dutch commands angry after some minutes.

Trelawny is shocked and speechless. It makes him sad, it hurts him. That's what he was always afraid of. Gettin' kiked out of the gang. A few more minutes pass. Dutch's patience is at the end. He pulls out one of his guns, and aim it at the Englishman. Josiah looks at him in shock.

,,Leave now or I shoot you!" Dutch growls.

Josiah snaps with his finger. Then a white fog appears arround his waist and legs. Suddenly Josiah got taller. And as the fog is gone, a white Appaloosa body with black dots and black long tail appear. Josiah is a centaur! Josiah sadly sinks his head to the ground. He didn't notice the surprised faces, as he walks away. It brake his heart, but he had a choice. Now he's kiked out of the gang forever, only because he hasn't shown himself. Sad but true. A tear starts running down his right cheek. 

Now he realized that the gang became his family over time. He lost his family. He walks a bit out of camp. As he's surrounded by the trees he lays down on the path that leads out of the camp. Short before the little kurve to the rest of the path, that lead to the open. He lowers his head and human body onto the ground. After some time, maybe hours, he suddenly hears galloping horse hoofes coming closer. They stop behind him. 

,,There you are." It's Dutch's voice. 

Josiah starts to shake immediately. He starts to shake like a leaf in a storm. He dosent dare to look back. 

,,Josiah come with me. C'mon." Dutch speaks again. 

Josiah slowly stand up, before he turn arround on shaky horse legs. His eyes still on the ground.  
They go back to the campfire. There Josiah still looks sad to the ground. He's still shaking like a leaf in the storm. Everyone sits arround the campfire. Dutch sits down again. But Josiah still stand there a little bit away from them, sad, afraid and still heavy shaking. 

He can't. He feels how one of his legs let him down, and he fall to the ground. He hit his head softly on the ground because from the impact from his horsebody on the ground, his upper human body just fell over like if you kik a board. He let out a: ,,NGH." as his face kissed the ground. But he doesn't care. He keeps on shaking and crying. He doesn't even lift his head. What he doesn't notice is that the whole camp looks at him in shock. They all saw how he felt to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

,,Dammit Josiah. You alright there?" Arthur shout.

,,Who cares?" Josiah sobs.

Everybody heard what the Englishman has said. That shocks them even more. He felt in love with Dutch two months ago. But he's sure that Dutch dosent love him. He could have any woman if he wants.

,,You alright?" Dutch asks worried.

Josiah hear that Dutch isn't far away from him. Maybe one meter or less. He starts to shake heavyer.

,,Shh calm down. I'm so sorry." Dutch whispers.

,,You do-don't have to be. I-I'm sorry." Josiah sobs. 

,,I-I deserve it." Josiah sobs again.

,,Just k-k-kill me already." Josiah sobs.

Everyone is shocked. Dutch moves closer to the centaur, and sit down beside him.  
He carefully pet Josiah's human back. 

,,What the hell Josiah! Why should I?" Dutch says astonished. 

His clean and beautiful horse body and generally his right half of the body is now dirty. He has a cut from under his right eye, over the cheek and to his mouth from a sharp stone on the ground, it is not deep and will heal alone, but it can cause him blood poisoning if he doesn't clean it soon. But he dosent care. It hurts but he ignore it.

,,Get up. And clean yourself." Dutch command.

Josiah roll over and lay down, so that his upper body is straight again.

,,You bleed." Dutch says shocked.

,,I deserve it." Josiah sobs.

Then he get up. He goes down to the water and clean his face. Then he looks at the dirty right horsehalf. He Sighs. Cleaning his horsebody alone is so challenging and exhausting. For a person who is half a horse, he is very articulate, but when he wants to wash his butt, sometimes it really hurts his shoulders. Especially since he's still only can reach the top of his ass and not the back. 

The water here is really clean. Only some fish are in her. So he walks in it, so that his complete horsehalf is in the water. Then he rub his hands over his right horse half, and wash the dirt out. Down to his butt. As he finnished his upper body hurt again from the twisting to reach his back and butt. He Sighs and stretch his human body. It helps a bit. Then he go on land again, and shake the water of like a dog. He lay down in the grass. Away from them. He's still scared. 

They hate him. He sobs again. His heart is broken into million pieces. He dust of the right side of his black vest and the right sleeve of his white shirt. His upper body is straight and his lower half lays down in the grass. His horse half is still a bit wet. He Sighs. All others sit by the campfire. Dutch to again. The Englishman sobs again.


	2. Chapter 2

Josiah's torso is tense and hurts. The cut is still burning and his heart is still aching. Why does no one redeem him? Should he redeem himself? He don't know anymore. He don't know what's wrong and what's right. He let out another sob. He can't. He can't stand this no longer. He made a mistake. He should have shown himself, maybe it would have turned out better. But now it's to late.

Suddenly he feel a hand on his left shoulder. He opens his eyes, but still look to the ground. There he sees Dutch's boots. He starts shaking again. And crying. He sobs again.

,,I'm s-so sorry Dutch." Josiah stutters.

,,Calm down. It's alright. Come to the campfire. C'mon." He says softly.

Dutch turn arround and go once again to the fire. Josiah follows him shyly with a bit distance. He lay down again one meter away from the others. Behind Dutch. He dosent know how the others will react. If they will shoot him too. He looks sad to the ground. Tears are slowly running out, he's still shaking and sobbing like a little kid wich is verry afraid. He can't help it.

,,Come Josiah. C'mon." Dutch says.

Once again he get up and walk on shaky legs to Dutch. He sits down between the two logs. Still shaking and looking to the ground.

,,I-I'm so sorry. I-I was afraid. Af-afraid that you all hate m-me and or kik me out if y-you find out." Josiah stutters.

His soft englisch voice is shaking.

,,Calm down Jos. It's understandable. After all, you don't see centaurs every day. Especially since they don't actually exist anymore." Arthur says calm with his rough voice.

,,I-I'm the only centaur who's left. I-I thought it's better w-when I hide it." He sobs.

,,Who w-wants to be to-together with s-someone who i-is half horse an-anyways. Nobody. I'm ugly too." He sobs.

,,Your not ugly Josiah. Don't say something like that." Dutch says.

He's honest. You can hear it in his voice.

,,R-Really?" Josiah stutters surprised.

,,Yes." Dutch answers.

And the whole Camp agrees with their leader.

,,T-thanks." He whispers.

But Josiah has still no hope, that Dutch maybe love him too. He sighs. He's out of tears. But he's still shaking. Everyone startet cooking meat over the fire. Pearson brought everyone a bowl with sliced meat and a knife where you can pick it up with, and can hold it over the fire. Josiah has no bowl. But it's fine. He knows that Pearson didn't made this on purpose.

,,I'm sorry Josiah." Pearson says.

,,It's alright." Josiah Sighs.

He still looks to the ground. The smell makes his stomach growl quietly. But he ignore it. All are happy and eating except for Josiah. He's sad, down and hungry. Josiah stand up.

,,I-I go sleep." He Sighs.

Meanwhile it's dark. He turn around and walk to his tent. It's big enough that he can stand straight in it as a centaur and can freely move in it. He lay down on the blanket with pillow and another blanket to cover his half human body. He also has a comfy bed for two people on the other side of the tent. He lay down that his whole body is on the right side. And cover his horse body and a bit of his human body with the huge blanket. The day was exhausting. And a big fail.

The next morning he wakes up, he hears the birds sing. He pull the blanket aside and stand up. He stretch himself. Then he go outside and sit down at the web on the water. After some time he suddenly hear footsteps coming closer. Dutch stoos next to him.

,,Morning. I'm sorry because of yesterday." Dutch greets.

,,Morning. It's alright. I deserve it."

,,No you don't. You look tense." He says.

,,I am. My shoulders and back hurt." Josiah Sighs.

,,I can massage it. If you want."

,,Sounds nice. But you don't have to Dutch." Josiah says confused.

,,Lay down."

Josiah did as he was told, and lays down. Dutch kneels beside him. Then he starts to massage the Englishman's shoulders and human back. It feels good. But Dutch has some problems to reach Josiah's right shoulder.

,,You can sit on my horseback if it's easier." Josiah whispers.

,,Thanks."

Dutch sits down on Josiah's strong horseback. His legs are left and right from it. His knees are on the ground. Now he can massage Josiah better.   
It feels so good! He massages all the way down where horse and man meet, and then all the way up to his shoulders again. It cracks sometimes in Josiah's back. But that's not bad. It actually turns Josiah on. But he controls himself verry well.

After some time he sit down next to Jos on the web. Josiah stretch his back. It feels a thousand time better now.

,,Thank you so much Dutch." Josiah whispers.

,,No worries." He answers.

They sit and lay in silence for a few minutes. As suddenly Dutch starts to speak again. 

,,I mean it Josiah. Your beautiful." Dutch whispers.

Josiah blush.

,,Really?" He asks shy.

,,Yes."

Dutch looks at the Englishman. And Josiah looks shyly down at Dutch. Dutch suddenly pull him down to him, and kiss him. His first petrified. But then he kiss shyly back. Their mustaches rub together but no one of them cares. The kiss feels so right and good. Both look each other deep in the eyes.

,,I love you." Dutch whispers. 

Josiah look at him a bit shocked and in disbelief. 

,,It's the truth Josiah." He whispers.

,,I-I love you too." Josiah stutters.


End file.
